Uma Família se Forma
by Sarinha Myuki
Summary: Camus se envolve com Milo se maneira mais comprometida, porém seu pupilo não aceita o relacionamento. Como Camus colocará o loirinho na linha? Eles viverão como uma família? #CONTÉM SEXO - RELAÇÃO HOMOSSEXUAL - PUNIÇÕES NÃO SEXUAIS E DISCIPLINARES - APENAS PARA MAIORES DE 18 ANOS - NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA#
1. I - Nasce um Compromisso

– Mais uma vez, Hyoga!

Camus não descuidava por um segundo do treinamento de seu pupilo, despertando, de certa forma, uma ponta de inveja nos outros cavaleiros de ouro que sofriam para manter a atenção de seus discípulos travessos.

Nada era diferente no santuário, não haviam ataques há muito tempo, e todas atenções dos cavaleiros era para treinamentos e suas vidas pessoais. Normalmente, os cavaleiros de ouro se reuniam após os  
treinos para um _happy hour_ e os cavaleiros de bronze costumavam sair e se divertir de acordo com o toque de recolher de cada mestre.

Isso era o que acontecia normalmente... Mas não em regra. Para Camus e Hyoga não existia nada além dos treinos. Sua rotina se reduzia a acordar de madrugada para meditação e exercícios de alongamentos seguidos por um desjejum reforçado para um dia intenso de treinamento físico.

Na hora em que todos iam se arrumar para se divertir, ambos se dirigiam para a casa de aquário para um banho e uma refeição que era sempre seguida de horas de estudos de física, química, matemática e história.

Hyoga nunca reclamava, aproveitava os breves momentos de folga para conversar com Shun ou algum outro cavaleiro. Não dava muita bola para as zombarias que ouvia dos mais endiabrados, como Ikki, sobre ser demasiadamente submisso ao seu mestre.

– Shun! - Disse Hyoga sorrindo ao ver o amigo enquanto descia as escadas para levar um dos livros que Camus havia emprestado e pediu que fosse buscar.

– Olá! Tudo bem? Sabe, amanhã será o aniversário do meu mestre Shaka e pensei que você e o Mestre Camus gostariam de jantar conosco...

–Duvido que meu Mestre concorde em sair de casa, mas posso tentar. - Disse Hyoga sorrindo para o amigo. Ele adorava aqueles momentos de contato social que seu Mestre nunca lhe proporcionara, mas jamais reclamaria, sabia que tudo que Camus fazia era para o seu bem.

Hyoga continuou o caminho em passos mais rápidos, temendo que seu Mestre notasse atrasos desnecessários. Chegou, seu Mestre lia, colocou o livro sobre a escrivaninha em que Camus se encontrava e sentou o fitando.

– Diga, menino, porque está me encarando? - Disse Camus sem tirar os olhos do livro que estudava.

– Er... - Hyoga ficou desconsertado – Sabe o Shun?

–Sim.

–Ele é... Sabe o Shaka?

Camus viu que aquela conversa estava estranha demais, levantou a cabeça, fechou o livro e ficou olhando para a cara de Hyoga esperando uma frase com mais nexo do que aquelas.

- O Shaka? Sim, conheço ele há muitos anos, Hyoga. O que está acontecendo? Você quer me pedir alguma coisa? Amanhã será aniversário do Mestre Shaka e o Shun nos convidou para um jantar na Casa de Virgem para comemorar – Disse Hyoga de uma vez vez, num só folego, com medo de perder a coragem.

Camus olhou para o lado pensando se não era rígido demais com Hyoga, achando um pouco de exagero o discípulo ter receio em perguntar algo tão simples enquanto os outros cavaleiros de sua idade quase  
colocavam fogo no Santuário.

–Você quer ir, Hyoga?

–Sim Mestre! - Disse Hyoga sem conter a empolgação de fazer algo diferente ao menos uma vez e em poder ver seu amigo Shun.

–Ok então, pode confirmar nossa presença.

Hyoga deu em abraço em Camus e saiu em direção à porta até ouvir:

– Onde o Sr. pensa que está indo?

– Avisar o Shun que vamos... - Disse Hyoga que foi interrompido.

– DEPOIS da aula – Disse Camus apontando para a escrivaninha e frisando o tom da palavra depois.

Hyoga voltou, um pouco encabulado pelo ânimo desmedido. Pensava se seu Mestre havia percebido a ansiedade que ele tinha de ver seu amigo Shun, mas não, Camus nunca pensava nesse tipo de coisa. Passou a noite tentando se concentrar na aula, teve que ouvir uma ou outra chamada de atenção, mas por fim, se concentrou, avisando Shun  
depois que iriam no dia seguinte.

Camus pensava no banho sobre atividades sociais e a importância delas na vida de um jovem, o assunto desviou para a sua própria vida social e, de repente, veio à sua mente a figura de Milo. Camus abriu os olhos tentando não pensar no moreno de cabelos azuis que tanto que atraía e foi de toalhas para o seu quarto.

Secou-se, colocou uma calça social e uma camisa, como de costume, pegou uma papelada em um dos armários e se dirigiu à sede administrativa para deixar alguns documentos e protocolos no escaninho. Era um fardo grande ser Mestre e tutor legal do Hyoga, professor de ciências na Universidade Metropolitana da Grécia, responsável geral e legal do Santuário e ainda ter que treinar seu condicionamento físico para uma batalha que poderia se iniciar a qualquer instante.

No caminho colide com outro cavalheiro, fazendo com que toda papelada de espalhasse pelo chão. Camus, preocupado em perder qualquer documento, começou a recolher papel por papel da maneira mais rápida possível quando começou a ouvir alguns risinhos.

– Nem me reconheceu, Camyu?

– Tinha que ser você aí, parado que nem uma árvore no meio do caminho! - Respondeu rabugento, enquanto recolhia os dois últimos papéis que caíram.

– Senti falta do seu humor – Disse Milo se jogando no peitoral de Camus, sabendo o quanto ele odiava aquela demonstração pública de afeto.

–Saia de perto de mim – Disse afastando o Cavaleiro de Escorpião de perto com um empurrão – Esqueceu o que aconteceu antes de sua repentina viagem à Espanha?

Milo parou, sem entender ao certo o que acontecia. Teve que fazer uma viagem de trabalho pelos interesses do Santuário, não se lembrava de algo que poderia deixar Camus mais bravo com ele do que o de costume.

– Eu posso ver no seu olhar rancor, Camus. O que eu fiz?

– Oh, como ele é inocente – Disse Camus que continuava a andar deixando o Escorpião falando sozinho.

–Camus! - Gritou Milo.

– Pense no que fez na noite anterior à sua viagem, Milo – E saiu, deixando o escorpião perdido em suas tentativas de voltar àquela  
noite.

Milo estava perplexo, Camus parecia muito magoado com algo... Mas com o que? Milo se lembrava de beber na noite anterior, uma vez que fora novamente deixado de lado por Camus em virtude da exemplar educação que dava à Hyoga.

– Vamos ver, eu marquei uma bebedeira na minha casa mesmo, porque sempre que marco em bar acaba em merda. Todo mundo riu, se divertiu, enquanto o tonto do Camus ficou em casa com o patinho amarelo dele.

Milo tentava se lembrar, o que poderia ter deixado Camus nervoso? Todos foram, riram, se divertiram, até que restou apenas ele e Afrodite.

– Ficamos eu e o Dite que rimos muito, graças a Tequila, porque eu odeio aquela bicha afeminada.

Foi quando deu por si, será que Camus havia visto ele com Afrodite e tenha ficado com ciúmes sem motivo? Pensou sobre o quanto Camus era um imbecil e correu as escadas atras do amado, até que o alcançou  
ofegante.

– Ah... - Tentou falar Milo, mas o fôlego lhe faltou.

– Para um cavalheiro de ouro, você está bem fora de forma – Disse Camus zombeteiro, enquanto começava a descer deixando Milo para trás.

– Pera lá, ô da Kibon!

Camus revirou os olhos e continuou descendo, odiava os apelidos que Milo lhe deva. Na realidade quase tudo no escorpiano o irritava, esse  
jeito infantil o irritava, por vezes desejava ter sido Mestre dele, acreditava que tudo que vinha dele era fruto de má criação.

Camus, por favor – Disse Milo correndo e segurando o braço de Camus.

– O que foi? - Disse um Camus totalmente sem paciência.

– Porque você está bravo?

– Ah, não é nada Milo – Disse com sarcasmo.

– Não houve NADA entre mim e aquela bicha louca demente por rosas.

– Não? Engraçado, o que eu vi quando fui me despedir de você foi outra coisa!

– Mas eu JURO que nada aconteceu!

– …

– Você viu nós nos beijarmos? Nos abraçarmos? Transarmos?

– Por Zeus Milo, NÃO! - Disse Camus quase desesperado com a ideia de ver Milo fazendo algo do tipo com outra pessoa – Mas vi vocês prontos para fazer algo do tipo, apenas decidi não ficar como espectador.

– Camus... - Disse Milo quase feliz por ter despertado ciúmes, era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, e ele sabia que jamais veria uma cena dessas novamente.

Camus pensou um pouco, estava sendo um pouco irracional e se odiava por isso. Milo era o único capaz de deixar Camus fora do prumo, o único que desviava Camus de sua rotina quase que doentia cheia de horários e nenhum lazer, o único que despertava vida no olhar do cavaleiro gelado.

Foi quando Camus ficou com vergonha e disparou para sua casa, indo deitar. Não admitia aqueles sentimentos, não admitia, sequer, sua relação com Milo. Tinha muitas tarefas, muitas obrigações, não podia se dar ao luxo de ter outra criançona para criar.

Dormiu e acordou como se jamais tivesse pregado os olhos. Naquele dia, quem sofreu com sua tentativa de se concentrar foi Hyoga, com um treino extremamente puxado, até mesmo para os padrões de Camus.

– Ai, ai, ai – Começou a pular e gritar Hyoga.

– Preste atenção, Hyoga! Quer morrer? - Soou grave e séria a voz de Camus e a repreenção não chamou apenas a atenção do cavaleiro, mas dos demais da arena que pararam para observar.

– Me perdoa Mestre... É que... - Hyoga falava baixo, tentando esconder as lágrimas de vergonha. Foi quando Camus olhou no relógio e chamou Hyoga para perto de si.

– Hoje é o aniversário do Shaka, não é? Pode sair mais cedo e ir comprar um presente para ele e algo para levarmos na janta. Sei que  
hoje fui muito duro com você, mas estou feliz com o resultado.

Camus se condenava por ter feito Hyoga sofrer, mas o sorriso do menino com o descanso o confortou um pouco. Chegou na sua cama e deitou, tentando controlar os pensamentos, quando vê um homem saindo de seu banheiro.

– Milo!

– Bu!

–Saia da minha casa!

– Mas e minha saudade? - Disse sentando-se no colo de Camus – O que eu faço com ela?

– Saia já daqui! - Disse Camus pulando e jogando Milo no chão com o impulso – Não quero você aqui, não quero você na minha vida  
atrapalhando tudo e não quero que Hyoga o veja em meu quarto!

– Vi você dando dinheiro pro pato, ele vai demorar se foi fazer compras no centro. Porém se usar o dinheiro com alguma prostituta, aqui perto está cheio. - Milo sempre dizia essas coisas de Hyoga para provocar Camus.

– Cale-se, Milo!

Milo dobrou Camus, matando toda a saudade daquele corpo que tanto desejava. Por fim, Milo adormeceu no ombro de Camus que acabou por dormir também, esquecendo de tudo que o chateava.

Porém, dormiram tempo demais...

– MESTRE!

– O que? - pulou Camus acordando Milo – Hy-Hyoga!

– Mas o que... - Hyoga estava nitidamente nervoso, tenso e confuso sem conseguir falar nada. Apertava tanto a mão em punho que chegou a cortá-la com suas unhas de leve.


	2. II - O Relacionamento

– MESTRE!  
– O que? - pulou Camus acordando Milo – Hy-Hyoga!  
– Mas o que... - Hyoga estava nitidamente nervoso, tenso e confuso sem conseguir falar nada. Apertava tanto a mão em punho que chegou a cortá-la com suas unhas de leve.

Hyoga olhava incrédulo, com os olhos arregalados e ligeiramente avermelhados. Sua respiração era curta e absolutamente audível para todos na sala. O silêncio, por sua sua vez, era constrangedor e os segundos demoravam a passar.

Camus levantou-se por completo, segurando o lençol para não descobrir sua nudez, fazendo careta para que Milo se vestisse e parasse de encarar o menino. Camus alternava o olhar entre Hyoga e Milo, tentava pensar numa solução para aquele mal estar.

– Hyoga, vá para o seu quarto, já vou conversar com você. - Disse calmamente.  
– EU NÃO TENHO NADA PARA CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ! - Gritou  
– Hyoga, não comece, temos um evento...  
– PARA O QUAL O SENHOR PONTUALIDADE ESTÁ ATRASADO! VIM AQUI TE BUSCAR E VEJO UMA **INDECENCIA** DESSAS!  
– Hyoga – Disse Camus em tom grave – Depois conversamos! Vá para a casa de virgem e na volta vamos discutir essa assunto. **E abaixe esse tom de voz, mocinho**! - Avisou.

Camus se fechou em uma cara muito séria, achava intolerável o pupilo gritar com ele daquela maneira. Mas ao mesmo tempo tentava manter a calma.

Desde aquele instante a cabeça de Camus permaneceu baixa e o olhar distante, ele estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos, seu pupilo nunca havia levantado a voz para ele.

Hyoga revoltado virou as costas e se dirigiu à casa de virgem. Ao chegar, tanto Shaka quanto Shun perceberam a raiva e a confusão na qual o garoto estava pela maneira de andar e bufar com os olhos vidrados no chão.

– O que houve, Hyoga?  
– Me deixe Shun! - Disse afastando o amigo e dando um abraço rápido com desejos de feliz aniversário em Shaka.

Shaka observou e não falou nada, não perguntou por Camus, apenas decidiu deixar o adolescente se acalmar. Como Shun era muito amigo de Hyoga, resolveu deixá-los a sós enquanto seu amigo Camus não chegava.

– O que aconteceu? - Perguntou um preocupado Shun.  
– Meu mestre me decepcionou. Ele estava... Estava...  
– O que?

Foram interrompidos por Camus que entrava no recinto com um ar de preocupação olhando para o seu amado pupilo, sabia que lá não era lugar para tentar se explicar e não sabia como abordar o tema de sexo e homossexualismo com seu discípulo.

Shaka veio até a sala e convidou Camus para ir até a cozinha com ele, vendo que Hyoga estava prestes a atacar o mestre.

– O que houve?  
– Ele me pegou na cama com Milo – Respondeu Camos meio exitante.  
– Ele não sabia sobre você e Milo ainda?  
– Não, aliás, porque você não ficou surpreso Shaka?  
– Supreso? - Shaka começou a gargalhar – Todos sabem sobre vocês há anos! Esse vai e vem, briga e fazem as pazes, se matam e se amam... São o casal mais caricato do zodíaco! - Disse Shaka divertindo-se  
– Engraçado você me zombar assim, como se você e Mu não tivessem nada, não é?  
– _Estamos falando de você!_ Eu e Mu somos namorados, o Shun sabe, o Kiki sabe, e nunca escondemos nossos sentimentos e nunca permitimos que nossos pupilos interferissem em nossas vidas privadas. É o que você precisa delimitar com Hyoga. - Disse Shaka cortanto aquele ataque totalmente fora de contexto que não era do feitio de Camus.  
– Eu sei como educo meu menino... - Disse Camus com educação.  
– Hyoga sempre foi o pupilo mais centrado, mas praticamente não tem amigos ou vida social. Assim como você, Camus. O menino não tem habilidades de comunicação, você nem o deixa frequentar a escola... Por Buda!  
– Eu sou professor de universidade, posso cuidar da educação dele de  
uma maneira muito melhor!  
– Mas e os amigos? E trabalhos em grupo? E a possibilidade de se envolver em encrencas as vezes? A vida dele é quase uma prisão... Você não tem receio dele se revoltar?  
– …- Camus ficou pensativo, viajando nas palavras do amigo – Talvez você tenha razão. Posso envolvê-lo em mais atividades, o que não quer dizer que modificarei o estudo dele e a rigidez dos treinos.  
– Mostre sua relação, estabeleça limites, exija respeito para com o Milo.  
– Isso se eu tivesse uma relação... - Disse Camus com as mãos no bolso, revirando os olhos, pensando no problema que tinha com os dois adolescentes em sua vida. Uma menor de idade e outro com idade para ser mais maduro do que ele próprio.

Foram interrompidos por Shun que olhava para Camus o condenando por algo que não sabia, Shaka ao perceber isso estreitou os olhos e disse:  
– Shun, não não meta o nariz no que não lhe diz respeito.  
– Mas o Hyoga...  
– **Shun** – Shaka não disse mais nada, mas o tom foi tão ameaçador que  
até mesmo Camus ficou ressabiado com a ameaça.  
– Sim, Mestre.

O jantar foi extremamente constrangedor, ninguém trocava uma palavra sequer.

_Hyoga mal tocou na comida, Camus não parava de olhar para Hyoga, Shun não deixava de olhar para o Hyoga também e Shaka de algum maneira achava tudo aquilo divertido._

Na realidade, havia uma ponta de humor naquilo tudo. O grau de mimo do loiro era uma surpresa para Shaka, aquela rigidez toda do treinamento não serviu de nada, Hyoga não sabia dividir o Mestre com ninguém.

Ao fim do jantar, Hyoga mal se despediu de Shun e foi embora sem se despedir e Shaka. Camus foi embora se despedindo de Shaka e desculpando-se por todo o ocorrido, recebendo algum consolo e palavras de desdém com aquilo tudo junto com um tapinha nas costas.

Na verdade, Shaka só pensava no retorno de Mu que teve que viajar a trabalho para Jamiel junto com Kiki.

Camus foi até sua casa nervoso consigo mesmo por aquilo, com Milo pela intrusão, com Hyoga pelo comportamento na casa do amigo e com toda aquela situação. Ao chegar em casa, Hyoga não estava, pensou que ele devia ter ido esfriar a cabeça, ainda faltava um pouco para o chamado "_toque de recolher_", o horário em que Hyoga não podia mais sair de casa por ordens dele.

Decidiu ir até a casa de esporpião e contou tudo que acontecera a Milo, que nunca ficou tão feliz ao ver o amante se abrir com ele.

– Camyu...  
– Sem Camyu! Temos algo a resolver!  
– Como assim?  
– Chega, todos sabem de nós, viramos piada! Todos acompanham nossas brigas, nossas discussões. Minha vida não é novela para entreter esses vermes no santuário. E estou cansado de tudo isso com você, farto!  
– É hora de decidir o que...  
– O que Camus? _ Perguntou um Milo perplexo, Camus propunha uma relação mais séria do que tinham? Já eram namorados que brigavam muito, mas o que poderia haver além daquilo?  
– Milo, é hora de estabelecer uma relação mais sólida. Chega de encontros às escuras, chega de surpresas, **quero saber o que esperar de você e você tem que saber o que esperar de mim**. Eu prometo a você minha lealdade e fidelidade, quero vê-lo nas minhas horas livres, que criarei, pois me encho de coisas para fazer para evitá-lo porque nunca sei quando serei prioridade para você.  
– … - Milo ficou quieto, não sabia o que dizer, queria dizer que em nenhum momento de sua vida foi tão feliz, que nunca pensou que conseguiria arrancar isso de Camus, que nunca pensou que um dia seria aceito dessa maneira, mas apenas disse – **Te amo** – Milo em sua alegria finalmente soube que Camus o havia perdoado pelas traições do passado e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

Os dois se abraçaram e passaram a discutir sobre Hyoga, Camus exigiu respeito ao seu discípulo, disse que apelidos usuais como _pato, patinho, bailarina congelada, picolé de ganso_ e outros deveriam ser evitados. Após essa longa conversa, alguns beijos e juras de amor, Camus voltou para sua casa e perplexo, viu que seu pupilo não estava em casa. Pegou o telefone e disse em desespero.

– **Milo, o Hyoga sumiu!**


	3. III - Um Filho Rebelde

Hyoga saiu com passos fundos, queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos naquela casa, naqueles corredores, naquele santuário. Seu olhar estava pesado e sua cabeça doía, tudo que pensava era em sair de perto de seu Mestre por alguns momentos.

Na arena, no caminho da saída do santuário, encontrou Ikki enquanto tentava esfriar a cabeça.

– O patinho não está em casa babando ovo no mestrinho, não?  
– Cala a boca.  
– Ih, ela está brava! - Ikki viu que Hyoga estava nervoso, provavelmente com o Mestre, afinal, o Mestre era a vida dele e decidiu tentar ser amigo, afinal, precisava de companhia aquela noite – O que houve hein? - Disse sentando perto de Hyoga, primeiro apoiando as mãos devagar.  
– Não quero falar sobre isso.  
– Tudo bem. Quer sair? - Disse.  
– Não posso.  
– Claro – Disse fazendo voz de deboche – O Mestrinho Camus ficaria bravinho.  
– CALA ESSA BOCA. VAMOS!  
– O que? - Ikki se surpreendeu, não acreditava que Hyoga desrespeitaria o toque de recolher.  
– Você, o todo revoltadão, deve conhecer algum lugar pra sair por aqui, certo? O que fazem as pessoas para rir um pouco e se divertir longe dessa _merda_ de lugar?  
– Bom, primeiro precisamos de um carro. - Ikki se assustou, Hyoga estava  
determinado, ele não podia deixar escapar aquela chance.  
– Da onde quer que eu tire um?

Ikki continuou olhando para Hyoga, como se esse já soubesse a resposta. Hyoga tremeu ao pensar em pegar o carro de seu Mestre, _mas decidiu fazer algo que o ferisse, assim como havia sido ferido_. Foi até a casa de aquário que estava vazia, pegou a chave, dinheiro na carteira de seu Mestre e saiu com Ikki dirigindo como um imbecil – e pior, um imbecil sem noção alguma de direção.

Ikki decidiu ir até um bar que frequentava, o preço era acessível para um aspirante a cavaleiro e ao mesmo tempo "muito bem" frequentado por mulheres da vida. Era difícil ele ir até o local e não sair acompanhado de um moço interessante ou uma prostituta garota bonita.

Ikki olhava pela janela com um meio sorriso no rosto, segurando no banco quase todo o tempo, Hyoga não fazia noção de como dirigir e o mau elemento já previa um acidente para aquela noite – o que de certa forma o animava.

Foi quando foi tirado de seus devaneios com uma colisão abrupta do carro que estavam em outro carro em que havia uma família, Ikki sorria enquanto o homem que conduzia o veículo descia nervoso e Hyoga se encolhia cada vez mais no banco de motorista.

– Chegou a minha vez! - Disse Ikki feliz e com aquela pinta que ele sempre teve de _bad boy_. Ele desceu do carro e já foi encarando o outro motorista que gritava indignado pelos danos no carro e por medo do risco que sua família correu.

– Me de-desculpe... Vou pagar por tudo... - Disse Hyoga.  
– Onde está sua carteira de motorista? Você não tem idade para dirigir!

Foi quando foi surpreendido por um soco no estômago por Ikki, o estrago estava feito. A mulher, provavelmente esposa do agredido, começou a gritar como uma maluca implorando para que não houvesse briga. Hyoga estava meio perplexo, mas entrou na briga e também acertou o homem e até gostou daquela sensação de ser mais forte que todos.

Viraram as costas e continuaram andando a pé, abandonando o carro de Camus no caminho juntamente com um homem levemente ferido e uma mulher e duas crianças aos prantos.

Nesse ponto, Hyoga já estava anestesiado, se queria de alguma maneira agredir Camus já devia ter conseguido. Saiu depois do horário estipulado, usou o carro sem permissão, causou um acidente, deixou o carro destruído e, ainda por cima, golpeou o motorista.

"Estou fudido" - Pensava Hyoga, mas quando pensava em voltar e tentar aliviar a situação, lembrava-se da cena de seu Mestre e Milo deitados juntos completamente nus na cama e prosseguia.

O loiro começou a olhar em volta, se Sodoma e Gomorra para adolescentes existisse, com certeza seria algo parecido com aquilo. Havia prostitutas por todos os lugares e, diga-se de passagem, extremamente bonitas para um adolescente na puberdade. Todos os tipos de bares, com sinuca e máquinas de _vídeo game_, lanchonetes, discotecas.

Hyoga se perguntava porque nunca havia ido até aquele local e olhava para Ikki que parecia tão familiarizado com aquele local. Se condenava por ser tão submisso e tão comportado a vida inteira ao ver tudo que perdia respeitando seu Mestre.

Ikki chamou pelo seu nome, o tirando de seu transe, o motivando a entrar num dos bares. Eles entraram e pediram cervejas, Hyoga nunca havia sequer provado uma cerveja e bebeu como uma pessoa costumada a beber o tempo todo.

**oOo**

– **Milo, por Zeus, aonde esse menino se meteu**? Já reviramos o santuário! Ele sabe que não tem permissão para sequer pisar fora de casa depois do toque, jamais faria isso!  
– Camyu, calma, esse pato congelado está fogo! Olha como ele está te deixando meu amor!  
– Como calma? Pode ter acontecido algo...  
– Não aconteceu, você já saberia! Ele deve ter saído do santuário.  
– Ele NUNCA faria isso, Milo!  
– Assim como também nunca sairia de casa depois do toque de recolher...

Camus se deparou com a realidade, Hyoga realmente deveria ter saído. Andou até o lugar onde seu carro estava estacionado, precisava procurá-lo, precisava saber que ele estava bem e que nada tinha acontecido.

Camus e Milo arregalaram os olhos, o carro havia sumido e ambos sabiam muito bem o autor do "crime". Camus fechou os olhos com a mão na testa, fazendo Milo jurar que ele estava contando mentalmente para não matar ninguém naquele momento.

– Vamos no meu carro – Sentenciou Milo que queria resolver logo aquilo tudo, até ele já estava preocupado com o loirinho.

No caminho da Vila Olimpios, onde ficava o burburinho, Milo freou o carro fazendo os pneus cantarem. Se depararam com uma cena inacreditável, o carro de Camus destruído, uma mulher chorando e um homem tentando se levantar.

– O que aconteceu aqui? - Disse Camus segurando o ferido pelo calarinho.  
– Dois adolescentes bateram no meu carro e me acertaram depois - Disse com a mão num ferimento.  
– Um era loiro com um jeans e uma camiseta azul justa? Forte? Um pouco  
mais baixo que eu?  
– Sim, o Senhor é pai dele?  
– … - Camus exitou e respondeu de cabeça baixa – Sim.  
– Pois o senhor saiba que avisarei a polícia e terão que arcar com todos os custos do meu carro! - Disse o homem temendo que Camus fosse agressivo como Hyoga.  
– Podemos resolver isso sem a polícia envolvida? Saiba que o menino terá o seu castigo e eu pagarei todas as despesas com seu carro, tratamentos médicos e o que mais julgar necessário – Disse dando um cartão comercial com seus dados para contato posterior.

Camus continuou andando com os olhos estreitos, com as mãos em punho apertado e os maxilares apertando numa força incrível. Ele estava decidido a agarrar Hyoga pelo pescoço!

Milo se assustou e foi andando ao lado do companheiro em silêncio, pedindo a Zeus que não houvesse homicídios naquela noite. Camus entrou em todas as boates, bares e prostíbulos que via pela frente procurando o menino.

Até que avistou ao longe duas figuras conhecidas... Hyoga e Ikki se embriagando como dois marinheiros num bar.

Camus entrou, olhou em volta e viu prostitutas, shows adultos acontecendo no palco, pessoas não tão amigáveis e seu discípulo ao lado do adolescente mais encrenqueiro do santuário.

– **ALEXEI HYOGA YUKIDA**!


	4. IV - Aquela Noite

**POV Milo**

Aquele papo todo do Camus na escada foi muito estranho, ele nunca havia me demonstrado qualquer tipo de brecha no que diz respeito aos sentimentos gélidos do _homem iglu_! O que foi aquilo? Uma demonstração de ciúmes em público? Ok que não foi lá grande coisa... Mas vindo do meu Camyu...

Não posso dizer que não me derreti todo ao vê-lo com ciúmes de mim e a _Barbie Louca_, apenas fiquei um pouco ofendido porque isso depõe contra o meu bom gosto, oh Dios mío... Prefiro homens másculos, se é para pegar uma fêmea daquela eu escolho uma amazona!

Eu achava que é hora de conseguir matar a saudade daquilo que eu tanto quero e, tenho certeza, ele também!

Fui até o meu armário, escolhi a minha melhor calça jeans, uma bem justa que acentua cada músculo e curva que tenho em minhas pernas e quadril. Coloquei uma camisa branca justa, deixando propositalmente dois botões abertos. Faltava um cinto, coloquei um preto que trouxe de viagem junto com um par de sapatos Armani também pretos.

Meu perfume da Polo, dei uma ajeitada nos meus cabelos loiros... _Ah, eu não posso negar, sou realmente muito gostoso_! Eu gosto de  
andar assim e ser observado pelos olhares famintos de todos os homens  
que têm que virar a cabeça para me acompanhar...

Mas, no fim, a única pessoa que me interessa é o meu Camyu, meu _picolé de groselha azeda da Sibéria_. E era para ele que eu estava  
assim, eu era só dele e de mais ninguém.

Fui até a casa de aquário, entrei pela janela do quarto dele que,  
infelizmente, não estava destrancada para facilitar minha vida. Mas não tem problema, eu mandaria consertar depois... E vi a porta do banheiro dele entre-aberta, como que me convidando a entrar.

No cesto de roupas sujas estavam várias peças do meu Frutilly, peguei uma delas e imaginei ele a vestindo enquanto sentia o seu cheiro tão maravilhoso naquela camiseta vermelha. Eu precisava do meu Camus  
naquele instante.

Dava para ouvir ele chegando no quarto, me fechei no banheiro para fazer uma surpresinha...

_Milo!_  
_Bu!_  
_Saia da minha casa!_  
_Mas e minha saudade?_– Eu disse me sentando todo manhoso com calma no colo quente e macio do meu amado e quase miei dizendo – _O que eu_  
_faço com ela?  
Saia já daqui!_– Ele disse pulando, fazendo com que eu levasse um tombo  
e disse com dor – **_Não quero você aqui, não quero você na minha vida atrapalhando tudo e não quero que Hyoga o veja em meu quarto_**!

Palavras duras, mas uma pessoa que ama Camus tem que estar acostumado com elas, ainda mais se apronta como eu apronto... Eu merecia, eu merecia essas palavras, assim como mereci cada dor física que meu amado já havia me feito passar...

Decidi afastar aquelas palavras do meu pensamento... Eu precisava dele,  
usei uma desculpa falando que o pato das arábias tinha saído e  
demoraria, o que era verdade...

_Vi você dando dinheiro pro pato, ele vai demorar se foi fazer compras_  
_no centro. Porém se usar o dinheiro com alguma prostituta, aqui_  
_perto está cheio_. - Eu disse provocando um pouco também, não sou  
de ferro...  
_Cale-se, Milo!_

A santo de qué, ele estava fazendo jogo duro. Sentei de novo em seu colo, eu sabia que minha pedrinha de gelo estava brava comigo, afinal, eu viajei a trabalho e não telefonei sequer uma vez para ele... E além disso, ele presenciou algo que parecia uma traição antes de minha partida.

Essa desconfiança me mata, mas não posso reclamar, não sou mais réu primário nessa corte e já fui perdoado mais de uma vez. Mas será possível que meu carrasco seria para sempre desconfiado? Bom, eu  
precisava afastar esses pensamentos e foi o que fiz.

Analisei bem a minha presa, como era lindo... Usava uma jeans preta e uma camiseta justa cinza, aquela roupa destacava tanto a cor viva dos cabelos do meu ruivo.

Deslizei minhas mãos bem devagar, começando pelo joelho e subindo pela parte interna das coxas do meu picolé, enquanto aproximei meu rosto do pescoço dele com uma inspiração longa e curtida, **como  
se eu quisesse roubar todo o cheiro dele e tê-lo dentro de mim por  
toda a minha vida**.

Com a outra mão segurei a nuca dele e fiz um carinho muito leve com as pontas do meu dedo, sentindo imediatamente seus pelos arrepiarem com meu toque. Quando vi que na sua vã tentativa de resistência ele iria abrir a boca para protestar, encostei meus lábios nos dele num beijo que começou devagar e se tornou um dos beijos mais  
desesperados de nossas vidas.

Ah, aquela boca, como eu queria me perder naquela boca para sempre. Foi quando Camus decidiu se render e tomou sua posição de sempre, me comandando, me guiando, me amando. Eu quase gemi quando senti ele me segurando firma e tirando minha camisa com força, arrancando algum dos meus botões.

Eu tirei meu cinto e abaixei minhas calças enquanto assistia meu ruivo me olhar com os olhos estreitos, como um predador admirando sua  
presa. Eu me sentia indefeso e amava ser tomado por ele.

Ele levantou-se da cama devagar, tirou o cinto com calma, eu tremi um pouco ao vê-lo segurar o cinto que ele jogou num canto logo em  
seguida. Tenho certeza que ele sorriu um pouco ao ver meu medo  
absolutamente fundado por punições passadas. Abriu a braguilha da  
calça e abaixou com toda a calma junto com sua cueca boxe preta.

Foi quando quase não pude me conter. Eu já havia visto e provado muitos membros de muitos homens, mas nenhum era como aquele em sua perfeição... Camus tinha um pênis enorme e grosso, muito grosso.  
Seus pêlos eram ruivos e não havia muito deles e seu saco era  
delicioso e simetricamente perfeito.

Fui levado quase que por hipnose até meu amado e ajoelhei na frente dele tomando o membro dele em minhas mãos e lambendo devagar as laterais de cada bola de seu saco tão delicioso. Como eu amava estar lá, naquele lugar, ajoelhado e ofegante com o cheiro dele em meu rosto e o membro dele quase na minha garganta.

Camus não estava feliz comigo, eu sabia. Mas era nessas horas que nós resolvíamos nossos problemas.

Ele segurou meu cabelo com força, arrancando um gemido meu, eu sabia que ele estava nervoso ainda e que não me perdoara. Minha cabeça começou a ser direcionada, apesar do desconforto eu adorava aquilo, adorava quando o meu homem, _meu dono_, me tomava daquela maneira.

Até que minha cabeça foi guiada para fora daquele membro tão delicioso o que me fez formar quase que um bico de manha e olhar com saudades para o meu brinquedo mais amado do mundo. Camus me guiou até a cama, me posicionando de quatro com um tapinha leve em meu traseiro e a ordem de "_fique aí_".

Ele abaixou minha cueca que não conseguia conter minha ereção e me fez prometer que jamais viajaria e não telefonaria e não avisaria  
quando fosse chegar. Ele disse que era meu homem e que não admitiria  
qualquer traição, qualquer mentira, qualquer infantilidade da minha  
parte.

Eu concordei com a minha cabeça e empinei mais meu traseiro, eu  
precisava dele dentro de mim e não daquele _blá blá blá siberiano_ imbecil.

"Milo, você ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?!"

"Mi amor, no quiero hablar ahora! Eu sou seu e só seu para sempre e eu preciso se você dentro de mim"

Eu disse pressionando meu traseiro contra o seu membro. Como eu amava aquela sensação, como eu adorava ser tomado por meu ruivo naquela posição e naquele quarto que era impregnado do seu cheiro e das suas coisas.

Camus também não aguentava mais, segurou meus quadris pela lateral e utilizou uma das mãos para guiar o membro que entrou com alguma dificuldade, eu estava apertado depois de tanto tempo sem relação com meu ruivinho.

Vi que ele sorriu quando percebeu meu desconforto e um indício que eu ainda era dele, só dele. Entrou com força e manteve as unhas  
fincadas em minhas costas me segurando com força.

Os movimentos continuaram ritmados, o corpo do meu amado batia no meu traseiro e coxas produzindo um som que se misturava aos meus gemidos enlouquecidos de prazer e aos gemidos contidos da _Rainha do Gelo_.

Eu sei quando Camus está para gozar, depois de tantos anos é fácil perceber a mudança na feição no rosto dele. Claro que me virava  
vez ou outra para espiá-lo, eu amava aquela face se contorcendo de  
prazer em me possuir.

Camus levou a mão direita até o meu membro rijo e passou a masturbá-lo no mesmo compasso ritmado de suas estocadas no meu traseiro. Eu não pude aguentar, mordi o travesseiro dele para bafar um grito incontido de prazer e gozei nas mãos dele.

Estava acabado, mole e satisfeito. Camus então continuou, afinal, ele ainda não estava satisfeito. Me ver gozar sempre deixava ele pronto para terminar seu trabalho, ele gozou e eu pude sentir aquele líquido  
escorrendo para dentro de mim tamanha intensidade e quantidade.

Ele caiu ao meu lado, ambos respirávamos com dificuldade e nos  
entreolhamos com amor, aquele mais puro amor que apenas experimentei com ele.

"Mon ange, não saia mais de perto de mim assim... Eu poderia morrer..."

"Nunca mais mi amor, nunca mais"

Eu acho que caí no sono, sim, sim, caí no sono. Acordei meio atordoado com a voz do pato assado. Aquele fedelho me irritava, o seu jeito de não desgrudar do meu pituco gelado fazia meus sentimentos homicidas aflorarem.

Foi quando entendi o que acontecia, ele nos pegou na cama, Dios mio, cobertos graças a Camus que deve ter puxado o lençol.

Apesar de ser espanhol, eu AMO uma novela mexicana... E, naquele instante, me sentia rebolando junto com a _Maria del Barrio_  
na televisão! Que encrenca, a cara do Camus me preocupava e a do  
franguinho me assustava.

A cagada já tinha sido feita, os dois começaram a discutir e o maluco do pato assado que parecia que queria ser frito GRITOU com o Camyu. **Gritou**... Não sei como o meu urso polar não desceu o cacete nele naquele minuto.

Mas não, meu Camus era uma pessoa muito ponderada. Rídigo, severo, mas ponderado. Ia tentar resolver o mal entendido e não sair  
distribuindo tapas numa situação problemática.

E, PARA VARIAR, eu fui deixado de lado por causa do _pato do Alaska_! Que ódio...

Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu na casa do Shaka, não sei o que o pato fez, não sei absolutamente nada! Eu não sei se foi milagre de  
Zeus... Só sei que ele veio correndo até mim depois dessa janta e  
eu não pude conter o sorriso...

– Camyu... - Eu disse.  
– Sem Camyu! Temos algo a resolver!  
– Como assim? - Eu revirei os olhos, quantas vezes eu precisava dizer que não o havia traído!  
– Chega, todos sabem de nós, viramos piada! Todos acompanham nossas brigas, nossas discussões. Minha vida não é novela para entreter esses vermes no santuário. E estou cansado de tudo isso com você, farto!  
– É hora de decidir o que...  
– Eu esfregava os olhos, não estava acreditando no que ouvia... Camyu queria me assumir, queria uma relacionamento sério e estável? Mesmo depois dos rompimentos do passado? Ele queria algo além do nosso namoro às escuras cheio de brigas?  
– O que Camus?  
– Milo, é hora de estabelecer uma relação mais sólida. Chega de  
encontros às escuras, chega de surpresas, **quero saber o que  
esperar de você e você tem que saber o que esperar de mim**. Eu  
prometo a você minha lealdade e fidelidade, quero vê-lo nas minhas  
horas livres, que criarei, pois me encho de coisas para fazer para  
evitá-lo porque nunca sei quando serei prioridade para você.

Eu queria falar, queria muito! Queria dizer o quanto eu o amava e o quanto o queria comigo em todos os segundos do meu dia. Queria dizer que meu maior sonho era dormir e acordar ao lado dele por todos os  
dias da minha existência. Queria dizer que eu o amava por ter me  
perdoado... Mas tudo que saiu foi um "**te amo**" entre lágrimas de  
alegria.

Foi quando começou o blá blá blá sobre os apelidos e provocações  
com o patinho dele, ele falou sobre eu ser um exemplo... Opa, pera  
lá, eu ser o que?!

Aff, decidi não discutir, apenas acenti com a cabeça com cada regra relacionada ao _patinho do capeta_. Eu tentaria ser o adulto, mas o que Camus falava parecia algo muito além de um aluno qualquer...

Eu precisava encarar, Hyoga era um filho para o Danoninho Ice! O pato vinha no pacote e eu tinha que, de alguma maneira, incluí-lo.

Eu nunca assumiria, mas no fundo eu adoro aquele babaca...

Eu queria lembrar de cada detalhe daquela noite, mas desde que ele foi embora e me ligou dizendo que o Hyoga sumiu, a noite se tornou quase que um sonho de tão irreal.

Hyoga saiu do santuário no meio da madrugada dirigindo o carro de Camus. Nós não sabíamos para onde tinha ido nem com quem, mas sabíamos que ele não tem carta de motorista... Isso já bastava para deixar Camus fora de si.

Depois, para nossa surpresa, encontramos o carro destruído na rua em meio a um acidente. Hyoga não havia apenas causado o acidente, como agrediu a vítima e a abandonou lá mesmo, sem qualquer auxílio ou cuidado.

Eu que não sou lá muito religioso, já estava rezando para Hyoga estar bem e para Camus não matá-lo quando o encontrasse. Mas não sei se adiantaria muito, vi no olhar do meu amado que ele estava determinado a acabar com aquela atitude.

Tão determinado que o vi entrar em todas as casas noturnas daquele bairro... Ah, eu não aguentei e tirei uma foto dele falando com uma prostituta. Ele perguntava de Hyoga, mas no futuro eu o chantagearia com aquela foto com certeza.

Foi quando ele encontrou Hyoga e eu vi Ikki, o que explicou em parte o plano infalível daquela noite. O pato tonto não saberia nem onde  
fica aquele bairro sem ajuda. Mas, ele estava bem, eu pude respirar  
aliviado...

A voz de Camus me fez tremer dentro da boate onde os fedelhos estavam...

– **ALEXEI HYOGA YUKIDA!**


	5. V - Tentando Manter a Calma

**– ALEXEI HYOGA YUKIDA**!

– Olha só quem chegou! - Hyoga, meio bêbado, zombava do próprio professor. Ao ver isso Camus teve que ser segurado por Milo para não quebrar a cara do pupilo naquele instante.

– Hyoga, levante, nós vamos embora!

– No meio da confusão, um dos seguranças apareceu no meio junto com o dono do estabelecimento querendo expulsar Camus e Milo de lá por estarem fazendo confusão.

_**– CONFUSÃO**_? Vocês deixam dois menores de idade entrarem aqui onde há garotas de programa e lhes vendem bebidas alcoólicas e vocês vem **ME** acusar de fazer confusão? Você não viu confusão ainda, isso você verá assim que eu chamar a polícia e o Ministério Público para **interditar esse local**!

– Calma Senhor, peço apenas, então, que todos vocês se retirem – Disse o comerciante morrendo de medo de uma interdição do local por alguma autoridade competente.

– É tudo que eu quero! - Disse Camus agarrando a orelha de Hyoga com força e o arrastando para fora do bar, enquanto isso Milo pegou Ikki pelo braço.

Camus jogou Hyoga contra a lataria do carro.

– **Me explique essa cena ridícula que acabei de ter o desprazer de presenciar!**

Camus disse quase voando no menino, com raiva pelo que ele fez, mas ao menos estava bem por tê-lo encontrado inteiro. Hyoga riu sarcástico e respondeu:

_– Ridículo é o fato de dois homens desse tamanho de agarrarem pelados na cama da minha casa! Pena que não pude ver quem é a mulherzinha da relação, deve ser você não é "Mestre"_?

Camus, num ímpeto, deu um tapa no rosto de Hyoga com toda a força que possuía naquele instante, com toda a dor de achar que tinha acontecido algo que o colocasse em risco, com toda a decepção de vê-lo desrespeitando e ferindo todos que cruzavam seu caminho.

**– Eu sou seu mestre, ME RESPEITE! Entre no carro AGORA!**

Hyoga enfrentou novamente seu mestre, o encarando com desdém, enquanto um uma pequena gota de sangue apareceu no canto direito de sua boca. Ao ser encarado, Camus foi em direção em seu pupilo decidido a lhe dar umas palmadas condizentes com sua armadura naquele exato momento e lugar, mas foi impedido por Milo que o segurou tentando acalmá-lo.

Camus, sem nenhuma paciência, agarrou um dos braços do seu discípulo e o enfiou no carro à contragosto. Milo olhou para Ikki, que entrou no carro a fim de evitar novas cenas naquele lugar que sempre frequentava.

O caminho para casa foi silencioso, Hyoga chorava de raiva e até Ikki estava arrependido por todo o ocorrido. Ninguém disse uma palavra, Camus olhava para Hyoga que soluçava e chorava encolhido no banco de trás pelo retrovisor, Milo olhava para Camus e Ikki olhava para fora como se alheio a tudo que acontecia (na verdade, por algum tempinho, manteve seus olhos fixos nas coxas do loirinho, mas decidiu não manter aquilo por causa da situação).

Camus saiu batendo a porta do carro com muita fúria, Milo estava preocupado porque nunca havia visto Camus daquele jeito e Hyoga temia um castigo, mas não abaixava o nariz ou deixava de encarar Camus.

Camus agarrou o braço do garoto sem nenhum cuidado e o arrastou até a casa de aquário. Milo decidiu segui-los para evitar que Camus se excedesse com o loirinho mimado, mas só após alertar Ikki que teria uma longa conversa com seu mestre.

Camus abriu a porta da casa ainda arrastando Hyoga, pensando se deveria ou não castigá-lo naquele momento, foi quando viu Milo correndo em direção à sua casa e deixou que ele entrasse.

– O que ele está fazendo aqui? - Disse Hyoga indignado pela intromissão de Milo.

– Você vai respeitar o Milo, moleque! – Falou Camus entre os dentes indo em direção de Hyoga.

Milo sussurava para Camus se acalmar, pedindo que deixasse que o dia seguinte viesse para que pensasse melhor, que estava muito nervoso e daquele jeito nenhuma decisão seria sensata. Camus ouviu tudo com muito cuidado, mas não deixaria Hyoga sair impune.

Apenas avaliava se ele estava ou não embreagado, pois uma lição para um adolescente alcoolizado seria o mesmo que lecionar para uma parede. Camus estreitou os olhos, franzindo o cenho, decidindo que aquela não era uma boa hora, que ele precisava se acalmar e que Hyoga precisava se livrar do teor alcoólico para entender o motivo da punição.

Hyoga, você está de castigo. Não pode sair daqui, não pode falar com ninguém, qualquer equipamento eletrônico de casa está proibido para você e, claro, os treinos estão suspensos. Você vai passar o dia aqui pensando no que fez.

– O que? Só pode estar brincando!

– Hyoga, Milo pediu que eu pensasse no que fazer com você amanhã. Mas pode ser **agora** já que não está colaborando – Disse ameaçando Hyoga.

– …

– **Ótimo** então, estamos conversados, vá para o seu quarto nesse segundo, não quero mais te ver hoje.

Milo respirou aliviado ao ver que seu amante não cometera nenhum homicídio naquela noite e por estarem todos bem e a salvo em suas casas.

oOo

Camus acordou no dia seguinte com uma enorme dor de cabeça, pensou na reviravolta que sua vida havia dado em um curto período de tempo.

Eram tantas mudanças, sua relação com Milo estava boa e ele pela primeira vez tinha segurança em encontrá-lo em casa quando quisesse sem traições, sem festas e o Hyoga, por sua vez, estava passando pela fase rebelde que todos os garotos passam e ele não sabia lidar com aquilo. Camus tinha recebido uma rígida educação, sem carinho, sem amor, sem cuidados, não sabia como lidar com o Hyoga com problemas de ordem afetiva.

Saiu de casa sem falar com Hyoga, que parecia bastante chateado e não menos revoltado que no dia anterior. Camus foi em direção à diretoria do Santuário, queria aproveitar que não daria treinos para organizar a papelada e, quem sabe, sua cabeça.

No meio do dia, a porta range e olhando de maneira sedutora aparece Milo. Camus, finge não perceber e cumprimenta como uma pessoa qualquer, não dando atenção.

–Hey, tem alguém aí? - Disse Milo se aproximando e dando alguns toques na cabeça de Camus, como quem bate numa porta de madeira.

– Pára com isso, e não sente na minha mesa – Disse quase rindo da inconveniência do escorpiano – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Hora do lanche! - Disse todo guloso, se insunuando para o parceiro.

– Ah Milo, estou sem cabeça e no meu ambiente de trabalho – Disse empurrando Milo até a porta.

– Mas...Mas...

– Que tal de noite sairmos para um lugar bem especial?

– E se eu fizesse o jantar para você na sua casa?

– Feito.

– Agora fora Milo – Disse dando um beijo rápido, olhando para os lados em busca de algum curioso.

Milo saiu e foi até o mercado, queria fazer o melhor jantar de sua vida. Comprou tudo do mais caro que havia, montando uma cardápio  
afrodisíaco e elegante...

– Vejamos, caviar, salmão defumado, file de haddock para um suflê, aspargos para um creme, shitake, shimeji, cogumelo portobelo, medalhões para fazer num molho madeira... Hmmm...

– Milo se deliciava comprando, dessa vez estava tão focado que nem perdeu tempo paquerando ninguém. Chegou na casa de Camus todo feliz, quando foi recepcionado pelo olhar frio de Hyoga, ele revirou os olhos se condenando por esquecer da existência do menino.

– Seu Mestre não o proibiu de assistir televisão?

– Por que você não cuida da SUA vida?

– Eu não quero ser seu inimigo, quero ser seu amigo, tudo que você está passando eu já passei! Eu não tinha a sorte de ter um Camus, mas vocês vão se resolver, basta você... – Milo parou de falar com Hyoga virando as costas e se fechando no quarto, de repente começa a tocar alto uma música de uma banda de rock que ele não conseguiu identificar. Ignorou e enfiou o nariz na cozinha, passou a tarde lá fazendo cremes, canapés, files e todos os pratos preferidos do francês.

Colocou, ainda, as flores escolhidas a dedo em vasos e enfeitou a casa. Ele queria de alguma maneira trazer alegria, e cozinhou para três – afinal, Hyoga precisava comer. Pensei em fazer algo doce pro menino, e saiu para comprar chocolate.

Hyoga ouviu a porta da casa se fechando e decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo e se estava finalmente sozinho. Verificou que não havia ninguém e estranhou as flores enfeitando toda a casa e o cheiro de comida que empesteava o local.

Olhou a cozinha desconfiado e ficou furioso com a intromissão do escorpiano que tomou conta de absolutamente tudo, todas as panelas, todas as travessas e todos os centímetros da cozinha. Normalmente era Camus que preparava as refeições ou no máximo ele mesmo quando queria agradar seu mestre... Aquilo o deixou realmente furioso, aquela mudança na rotina e ter que conviver com homossexuais e revoltava.

Hyoga ficou furioso. Furioso a ponto de se esquecer que um castigo o aguardava, furioso a ponto de esquecer que decepcionara seu Mestre como nunca antes, furioso a ponto de fazer algo absolutamente impensado.

Hyoga entrou na cozinha e jogou pimenta em todos os pratos, não satisfeito, jogou açúcar e sal onde não deveria – adocicando o  
que era sangado e salgando demasiadamente o que já era salgado. Camus era alérgico a páprica e ele sabia disso melhor do que  
ninguém, ele buscou em seu quarto um pouco do tempero que deveria ter jogado fora, não jogou por esquecer da última vez que uma serva trouxe junto com as compras que fizeram...

Quando Milo retornou, Hyoga já estava em seu quarto, o escorpiano nada percebeu. Dispôs tudo em travessas, colocou a mesa com requinte e esperava Camus chegar ansiosamente. Havia flores, velas, taças, bebidas e aperitivos na mesa para antes do jantar ser servido.

Camus no caminho se condenava pelo jantar, queria conversar com um provável Hyoga mais calmo hoje. Queria chegar em casa e ir direto para o quarto de Hyoga ter uma conversa muito séria com o mocinho. Mas pensou que agora Milo era seu companheiro agora e devia participar de tudo, rezava para que Milo não tivesse exagerado, pois não sabia das reação de Hyoga.

Depois colocou a mão na cabeça e começou a rir dos próprios pensamentos sussurando para si mesmo "Milo não exagerar? Aí não seria o Milo...".

– Boa noite! - Camus disse em tom grave ao abrir a porta de casa.

– Camyu!

– Que música é essa? - Disse Camus sério ao ouvir um rock pesado que saia do quarto de seu pupilo.

Milo ficou quieto e Camus abriu a porta do quarto de Hyoga com tudo aos gritos:

– Não disse que não poderia ligar nada? TV, som, computador... Nada!

– Não sabe bater antes de entrar não?

– Ah sim, **eu sei bater**! - Disse Camus avançando em Hyoga e, novamente, sendo segurado por Milo que tentava acalmar a situação.

– Desligue isso, por favor Hyoga. Vamos todos jantar, fiz coisas deliciosas...

Camus andou com Milo se acalmando ao ver toda a preparação que Milo havia feito (sim, ele não queria estragar a noite), enquanto Hyoga vinha atrás com aquela cara de poucos amigos que o acompanhava. Camus se surpreendeu com a mesa, a beleza dos pratos e sentou contente por alguém ter feito tudo aquilo pensando nele.

– Milo, como essa mesa está linda!

– Fiz para vocês...

– Bom, vamos provar isso e... Hm, é... E isso aqui... POR ZEUS, AGUA! QUANTA PIMENTA!

O rosto de Camus que era sempre pálido tomou uma cor avermelhada, suas bochechas rosaram e seus olhos lacrimejavam.

– Mas eu não coloquei pimenta em nada e... - Disse Milo provando alguns pratos intragáveis pelo sal e pelo açúcar até chegar na pimenta.

– POR ZEUS!

Diante do teatro cômico, Hyoga gargalhava, o que chamou a atenção dos cavalheiros sobre o ocorrido. Foi quando Camus nervoso, vendo Milo lacrimejar, tirou o cinto da bainha de sua calça e o dobrando no meio.

– Agora você vai aprender! - Disse Camus agarrando Hyoga e o arrastando até o seu quarto.


	6. VI - Limites Extrapolados

Camus, enquanto arrastava Hyoga para lhe dar a surra de sua vida, sentiu uma leve tontura, seguida de um formigamento na face, estava tão nervoso que resolveu não dar atenção. Continuou andando, com o colarinho de Hyoga em sua mão e o loiro se debatendo.

Camus foi obrigado a parar, soltou Hyoga e o cinto que segurava com a outra mão e levou um dos braços até sua garganta. A tontura que era leve se transformou numa vista turva e, alguns segundos depois, completamente escura. Seus olhos se fecharam para evitar a sensação e sua respiração ofegante passou a ficar cada vez mais dificultosa.

Sua garganta se fechava, seu rosto formigava e estava muito vermelho, sua visão já não respondia.

Hyoga sentiu uma pontada no peito, ele começava a voltar a si. Se condenava por tudo que havia feito e por ter chagado tão longe. Definitivamente não tinha pensado nas consequências de suas ações e no quanto elas poderiam afetar tantas pessoas...

Primeiro Milo, depois civis inocentes e agora estava com a vida de seu mestre em perigo.

– Zeus, Zeus, Zeus... Meu Camyu está infartando! Vou fazer respiração boca a boca...

– Respiração boca a boca para infarto? Aliás, isso não é um infarto!

– Então é o Shaka... Aquele **Mister Magoo budista do inferno** está tirando os sentidos do meu ruivinho... eu vou até lá mostrar o que  
acontece com quem mexe com o meu **Gelinho**!

– **Isso não é o Shaka**, se CONTROLA!

Milo respirou e começou a rezar tudo que vinha na mente, sem qualquer nexo religioso ou cultural. Milo não era religioso, era daqueles que apela aos deuses em casos extremos, como aquele.

– _Nam myoho rengue kyo_... Pai nosso que está no céu... Ave Maria, gratia plena, _Dominus tecum_... São Longuinho, São Longuinho...

Enquanto falava, Milo pegou um copo de água e começou a jogar água em Camus fazendo o sinal da cruz e dizendo algumas palavras em latim completamente desconexas. Saiu correndo e pegou uma conchas, tentaria um ritual de xamanismo que leu em um livro que Camus mandou.

Hyoga revirou os olhos e segurou Milo pelos ombros o sacudindo

– Milo, se acalme! Tente me ajudar e não exorcizar o meu Mestre. Eu coloquei páprica na comida!  
– E?  
– Meu Mestre é alérgico a páprica, eu não pensei, eu...

Hyoga começou a soluçar e depois chorar, estava arrependido, estava desesperado vendo que seu mestre passava por uma enorme reação alérgica.

– Pato das Arábias, eu vou te matar. Mas, antes disso, preciso da sua ajuda. Eu nem sabia que o **Melona de Banana** era alérgico a páprica. **Agora me diga o que ele faz para sair dessas crises? **Não temos tempo de levá-lo a um hospital...  
- Allegra!

Milo olhou para cima e bufou gritando:  
- Como vou me alegrar vendo meu namorado MORRER?  
- Allegra é o nome do remédio... Santa Inteligência! É para casos de alergia.

Milo saiu correndo para a caixa de remédios, jogou tudo para o alto, mas não achava esse remédio especificamente.  
- Hyoga, me ajude!  
- Se não está achando é porque meu mestre deve ter comprado o genérico... Deve ser algo como Cloridrato de Fexofenadina, é um anti-histamínico com atividade antagonista seletiva dos receptores H1 periféricos.

Milo achou Hyoga extremamente parecido com Camus naquele instante, tentou se concentrar no nome do remédio, uma vez que não havia entendido mais nada. Sorriu de canto ao ver que o loirinho estava mesmo ficando um geniozinho com a educação de Camus.

Hyoga estava posicionando Camus de uma maneira que Camus ficasse com a cabeça em seu colo puxada para trás, dando um ângulo melhor para o ar entrar em sua via respiratória que estava se fechando.

Milo, por sua vez, achou o medicamento e levou correndo até Camus junto com um copo d'água. Os dois, juntos, colocaram o remédio na boca do ruivo e conseguiram fazer com que ele fosse engolido a muito custo.

Hyoga deitou Camus na cama dele, aos poucos os dois viram a respiração deixar de ser ofegante e a vermelhidão diminuir gradualmente.

A paz, ainda que velada, reinava entre os dois, na espera pelo melhora de Camus. Milo acreditou em Hyoga sobre não levá-lo ao hospital e dar o remédio e Hyoga parou de agir como uma criança e tomou as rédeas da situação.

Hyoga sabia que as crises eram muito rápidas e passavam assim que o medicamento era ministrado, o que viu duas ou três vezes em toda a sua vida, uma vez que Camus era muito cuidadoso com sua alergia.

Os dois se entreolharam com um misto de competição e ânimo ao ver Camus se mexer e Milo agarrou Hyoga e o abraçou afagando sua cabeça como um garotinho de seis anos quando viu Camus abrir os olhos e se sentar.

– Páprica...

Disse Camus decepcionado olhando para Hyoga, descrente no que havia acontecido. Páprica sem auxílio de medicamento poderia matá-lo... Sim, sim, um dos defensores mais fortes da deusa Atena possuía um calcanhar de Aquiles e uma cabeleira de Sansão e só seu discípulo sabia disso.

Seu discípulo? Seu pupilo? Não, Hyoga era seu filho. Ele confiaria sua vida no menino e doava sua existência a fazer dele uma boa pessoa, um bom lutador, alguém culto e consciente.

Porém, interrompendo seus devaneios de decepção, Camus viu algo quase que inimaginável, Hyoga e Milo... abraçados? Era estranho, mas ele continuava calado, se sentia traído por Hyoga e ao mesmo tempo feliz por pensar que os dois haviam finalmente se entendido.

– Me perdoa Mestre... Eu não quis... Eu não...

- Camyu, vocês está bem picolééééé – Disse Milo chorando e se jogando na cama, interrompendo Hyoga – Perdoa o Hyoga ele não quis te matar...

Milo falava beijando Camus, alternando entre declarações de amor e tentativas de explicação da atitude de Hyoga pedindo perdão pelo loiro.

Durante todo o tempo o ruivo não tirava os olhos do menino loiro que estava pálido e petrificado como uma estátua do outro lado do quarto.

... continua ...


	7. VII - A Aliança

[oi pessoal, esse capítulo ainda não é o da tão esperada punição de Hyoga... é uma parte mais fluffy da história... por favor não "vomitem arco-íris" rsrsrs... Muitos beijos... Sarinha... - postem os reviews que eu vou postar a punição do Hyoga mais rápido, já está pronta!]

Camus olhou para os dois e, por alguns segundos, fechou os olhos e apertou a ponta do nariz com os dedos da mão direita, como quem se concentra e se acalma. Abriu os olhos e levantou.

– Hyoga, por favor, vá para o seu quarto, eu vou falar com o Milo fora  
daqui e depois vou ter uma conversa **bem séria **com você. Esteja aqui  
quando eu voltar campeão... Posso contar com você?

Hyoga apenas olhou para baixo pensativo e acenou positivamente com a  
cabeça, não podia mais encarar seu Mestre. Foi com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça baixa para o seu quarto e fechou a porta, se condenando por tudo de ruim que havia feito nos últimos tempos.

Camus voltou para o seu quarto, onde Milo estava, e fechou a porta. Se trocou muito rápido sendo observado por Milo, era incrível a habilidade de Camus de ficar fenomenal em segundos.

Vestia uma camisa justa branca com uma calça jeans preta, usava um sapato morrom e cinto da mesma cor. Borrifou um perfume francês, penteou os cabelos e colocou por cima um casaco. Ele não estava em perfeito estado ainda, mas com o remédio a crise quase não deixava rastros.

Em algumas pessoas deixava alguma reação adversa, mas não no cavaleiro de ouro de aquário.

Camus avisou Milo que iriam sair rapidamente, pois queria conversar com Hyoga ainda naquela noite. Disse que havia planejado diferente, mas que mudara os planos.

– Que planos Camyu?  
– Vem comigo – Disse Camus abraçando o loiro com carinho e firmeza.

Eles chegaram naquele local, naquele local no qual os dois se beijaram pela primeira vez... Um dos pontos mais altos do santuário, lá havia uma cerejeira, um pequeno riacho e muitas pedras grandes. Não era frequentado, poucos conheciam os atalhos para chegar até aquele lugar.

Lá eles se conheceram, se beijaram, se tocaram e trocaram juras de amor eterno. Lá também brigaram e romperam com cenhos franzidos e dedos em riste. Lá se reconciliaram e se amaram tantas e tantas vezes.

– Meu amor, vem aqui... - Disse Camus dando um tapinha no colo quando sentou na pedra que mais gostava.

Milo foi correndo e sorrindo, pulou no colo de Camus e agarrou em seu pescoço com um sorriso que não cabia em suas bochechas.

– Milo eu...  
– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE MORRER..E...  
– Milo, por favor, me deixe falar tudo que tenho para falar.

Camus encarou Milo, sério. Milo segurou tudo que tinha para dizer dentro de si e ficou ouvindo, era difícil conter as emoções num lugar tão lindo e emocionante como aquele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, geralmente, Camus ficava calado.

– Milo, eu tenho muita coisa para te dizer, muita coisa que eu nunca disse... Nossa história não foi fácil, você é um adolescente num corpo de deus grego e seus hormônios te controlam mais que seu cérebro...

– Ora, vai começar um ser...

Camus encostou a ponta do dedo indicador na boca indignada de Milo e pediu com os olhos que o deixasse terminar. Aproveitou para fazer uma  
pequena carícia nos lábios de seu amado.

– Você é inconsequente e, muitas vezes, inconveniente. Não respeita meus horários de trabalho, meus compromissos e até pouco tempo atrás  
vivia em guerra com o meu filho. Mas também é o homem mais encantador que já conheci, mais dócil, mais impetuoso, uma pessoa  
com a alma bondosa e um coração enorme. E é por TUDO isso, meu  
amor, que eu te amo.

Camus fez uma pausa e fitou Milo que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, decidiu continuar antes de ser interrompido novamente.

– Milo, você é e sempre será a minha primeira e única verdadeira paixão. É em você que eu penso quando estou em apuros, é em você que eu sonho nas minhas noites solitárias, é você que eu espero na linha cada vez que meu telefone toca. Você arranca o gelo da minha vida, arranca a solidão com a qual eu me acostumei. Hyoga é a razão de eu continuar e você o motivo da minha felicidade.

Camus se levantou e pegou algo no bolso que Milo não conseguiu identificar.

– Milo – dessa vez era o homem de gelo que tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Nunca ninguém te amará como eu te amo, eu amo seu jeito de falar, sua  
forma histérica e desesperada diante de problemas sérios, sua  
maneira de me tratar nas situações difíceis e de me amar desse  
jeito tão... peculiar.

Milo já estava chorando muito e se segurando para não agarrar Camus.

– Eu sempre te achei imaturo, **e continuo achando**. Mas, no meio disso tudo, você me provou que cresceu muito, que AMADURECEU muito. Você não é, nem de longe, o crianção que me traiu tantas vezes por pura birra. Você não é mais aquele adolescente que foi... Você é meu maior  
companheiro... E eu quero...

Camus estendeu uma caixinha...

– Eu quero que você seja o meu marido, eu quero dormir e acordar com  
você todas as noites e manhãs. Eu quero poder ter o prazer de ver  
você preparar um jantar para mim como o de hoje. Eu quero estar ao  
seu lado nas suas gripes e resfriados. Eu quero ter a certeza que  
você estará comigo para todo o sempre.

Camus andou até Milo que chorava de soluçar, Milo sabia que aquela declaração era única na vida, que jamais arrancaria algo assim de Camus novamente. Sentiu orgulho de si mesmo ao ouvir tantos elogios sobre amadurecimento, tinha certeza que logo logo levaria uma nova bronca de Camus por algum motivo banal, mas apenas ver que cada gesto seu era reconhecido era tão bom.

– Eu planejei fazer isso numa viagem, mas aqui é o lugar ideal, o lugar no qual pensei quando ficou tudo escuro hoje pela crise... - Camus decidiu não trazer o assunto à tona – Você aceita essa responsabilidade meu amor?

– SE ACEITO? É TUDO QUE MAIS QUERO MINHA VIDA! EU TE AMO! TE AMO MAIS DO QUE AMO QUALQUER COISA! QUERO FICAR AO SEU LADO PARA SEMPRE...

Camus se levantou e abraçou Milo, havia lágrimas no rosto de Milo e eles  
demoraram naquele abraço, como se nada mais existisse. Camus buscou  
os lábios de Milo e beijou delicadamente a parte inferior, mais carnuda, dos lábios do escorpiano.

Milo se deixou beijar, enquanto Camus mordiscava e abocanhava os lábios dele, buscando a outra língua num beijo devasso. A mão de Camus estava nas nádegas de Milo apertando de leve enquanto Milo segurava as costas de Camus com desespero.

Camus já estava com o ímpeto de arrancar as roupas do escorpiano, mas se afastou.

– Haverá tempo para isso, agora precisamos parar e voltar, eu PRECISO resolver as coisas com Hyoga, minha cabeça precisa voltar para o lugar, as coisas vão voltar para o prumo.

Milo olhou triste, pois queria Camus dentro de si naquele instante, mas foi compreensivo. Sabia que a novela do Hyoga rebelde estava lhe tirando o sono e havia acabado de passar por uma experiência de quase morte.

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
– Todas.  
– Você só me pediu em casamento porque quase morreu?  
– Tolo... - Camus riu – Tenho esse anel guardado há anos, desde a primeira vez que você me traiu. Decidi que o entregaria quando você amadurecesse para ter um relacionamento de verdade. Tirei ele da gaveta há pouco, estava decidido que a hora chegou.

Milo riu satisfeito. Não, aquilo não era efeito da crise alérgica, sua cabeça estava no lugar.

– Sai com você nesse segundo porque voltarei para casa para ditar regras, com você lá serão diferentes, Hyoga quer essas regras, pois bem, vou dá-las. Milo, você não ouse me desautorizar. Os limites mudarão... Se eu consegui conter você, o Hyoga será fichinha - Disse Camus quase rindo no final da frase.

Milo acenou com a cabeça e fechou a cara com pena do pato e bravo por ser comparado a um adolescente.

O momento romântico acabara, mas jamais seria esquecido. Cada palavra que Camus falou seria lembrada por Milo pela eternidade de sua alma e Camus, por dentro, era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Mas, agora, tinha assuntos a tratar.


	8. VIII - Uma Lição que Não Será Esquecida

Camus voltou para casa, enquanto Milo foi para a casa de escorpião arrumar suas coisas. Camus andava a passos lentos, perdido em seus pensamentos, estava em dúvida quanto ao destino de Hyoga.

Por um momento sentiu toda a dor e peso de ser pai. Alternava os pensamentos entre o carrasco que cuidou dele em sua infância e os  
pais amorosos que viu em sua vida, que abraçavam e acompanhavam os filhos.

Sim, o homem de gelo estava em dúvida e com medo. Camus parou numa pilastra e falou a si mesmo que amava Hyoga mais que tudo e que sabia o que ele precisava, foi quando toda a dúvida de sua mente se transformou em determinação.

Camus entrou na casa e Hyoga ao ouvir o ranger da porta sentiu um frio na espinha. Ele abriu a porta do loiro e entrou se sentando na cama enquanto Hyoga ficou em pé no meio do quarto com os olhos arregalados encarando o mestre.

"Sente-se" - Disse Camus apontando para a cadeira da escrivaninha.

Hyoga obedeceu.

"Hyoga, eu nem sei por onde começar a conversar com você. Mas acho que o melhor começo é eu dizer o quanto você sempre me encheu de orgulho, o quanto eu sempre fui feliz por ter o filho mais dedicado aos treinos e aos estudos. Eu sei que sua vida nunca foi fácil, eu nunca deixei que fosse fácil, mas porque queria que você fosse o melhor, o mais bem preparado e que atingisse tudo que seu potencial permite. Esse é meu papel, meu papel de pai, porque eu nunca fui apenas um Mestre para você".

Hyoga já estava se segurando para não chorar, Camus sempre fora seu pai, mas nunca expôs o que pensava dele de uma maneira tão clara e transparente.

"Desde o dia que você foi entregue a mim, com seus seis aninhos, aqueles olhos grandes e cabelo bagunçado eu sabia que você era especial. E estava certo filho, você é uma pessoa tão boa, tão prestativa, tão dedicada... Eu o vi ajudar tanta gente nesses anos em que pude ter o prazer de guiá-lo".

Hyoga continuava firme, ouvindo cada palavra de Camus.

"Mas eu errei" - Camus falou, transformando aquele olhar alegre e nostálgico em um olhar frio e duro - "Eu errei ao baixar minha  
guarda e pensar que você já era um homem feito. Não, Hyoga, você não é nem de longe um homem, é uma criança, a minha criança.  
Você não tem habilidades sociais, algo que vou resolver. Você não sabe lidar com seus instintos e não aprendeu a não se deixar levar  
pelos seus hormônios ainda".

Hyoga cerrou os punhos ao ouvir aquilo, não admitia ser chamado de criança. Camus percebeu e continuou.

"**Uma criança**... Uma criança que não sabe respeitar os sentimentos alheios, uma criança que não sabe as consequências de suas ações. Uma criança que pensa que pode beber o quanto quiser, que pode sair me deixando desesperado de preocupação, que pode se apropriar dos bens alheios e destruí-los sem nenhuma consequência, que pode bater em outro ser humano sem nenhuma punição, que pode destruir o trabalho de uma tarde na cozinha por puro capricho, que pode utilizar o ponto fraco de uma pessoa sem nem pensar nas consequências"

"Eu não sou criança!"

"CALADO" - Camus foi enfático - "Agora só eu falo e você ouve!"

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça deixando o cabelo cobrir sua face, tinha vergonha de tudo que tinha feito, mas ainda, lá no fundo, achava que tudo era sinal que estava crescendo.

"**Você quase me MATOU** num travessura. Me diga se isso não é algo infantil? Me diga que estou errado. Me diga que tudo isso demonstra o quão adulto você é."

Hyoga ficou quieto ouvindo tudo aquilo, sabia que eram perguntas retóricas, sabia que estava errado e que rompera todos os limites.

"Você merecia uma surra por cada uma das coisas erradas que fez" - Quando Camus falou isso, Hyoga instintivamente foi para trás com a cadeira e arregalou os olhos descrente que seu Mestre poderia lhe bater - "E eu garanto para você que você nunca mais vai repetir essas coisas na sua vida!"

Hyoga ao ouvir o veredito se levantou indo para trás da escrivaninha, Camus revirou os olhos impaciente e levantou apontando para os próprios pés.

"AQUI, Hyoga"

Hyoga continuava no lugar onde estava, olhando para os lados buscando uma rota de fuga. Ele lembrava de ter levado uma ou outra palmada quando era criança, mas nada desde que cresceu.

"Hyoga, eu vou começar a contar, se você não estiver aqui no UM vai ser pior para você, mocinho".

" O Se-senhor não tem direito de me bater! Eu sou adulto já, prometo que nunca mais farei nada do tipo".

"Ah sim, eu garanto que você nunca mais fará... **Agora você quer falar de direitos**?"

Camus foi rápido e agarrou o punho de Hyoga o trazendo para a cama. Camus se sentou jogando Hyoga sobre suas pernas, fazendo com que o traseiro ficasse empinado para cima, o corpo na cama e as pernas para fora. Mantinha seu braço segurando as costas de Hyoga junto com um dos braços para evitar proteção de sua mão.

"AH, ME SOLTA EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA"

**Se você não é *** PAFT * **não aja** * PAFT * **como uma *** PAFT *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH PÁRA EU NÃO FAÇO MAIS"

**De agora** * PAFT *  
**em diante** * PAFT *  
**quando eu disser** * PAFT *  
**PARA VIR ATÉ MIM** * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT *  
**VOCÊ VEM *** PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT *  
**ENTENDEU? *** PAFT *

"Eu entendiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, pára, pára, por favor" Dizia Hyoga tentando se soltar dos braços de Camus.

Os tapas eram altos, obviamente não eram nada fracos, afinal, era um cavaleiro de ouro disciplinando um cavaleiro de bronze, acostumado com lutas corporais intensas e temperaturas que humanos comuns não aguentavam. Camus não abrandava em nada, sabia que aquilo era um corretivo que jamais deveria ser esquecido.

**Hyoga, você vai aprender a me respeitar POR BEM OU POR MAL ***PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT **PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT *

Hyoga debetia suas pernas e chorava pedindo desculpas, como doíam aqueles tapas apesar do jeans que protegia seu traseiro e suas pernas.

Camus parou.

"Vai me obedecer?"  
"Si-si-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii im Me-meeees-treeee..."Disse entre soluços e choro.  
"Tire as calças"  
"O QUE? NÃO ACA-CA-BOU?"

Camus revirou os olhos.

"Isso foi por você não vir até mim quando eu mandei, se não tirar as calças eu mesmo tiro e você vai apanhar por não me obedecer de novo"

Hyoga ouviu e começou a desabotoar o jeans, abrir a braguilha e tirar a calça. Nunca se sentiu tão humilhado na vida, tão infantil. Suas lágrimas caíam, enquanto o olhar de Camus era frio e duro.

Camus, então, puxou Hyoga pelo braço e o deitou novamente na mesma posição, mas dessa vez puxou sua cueca até descobrir seu traseiro branco e já bem rosado pelos tapas que levou.

"Por que você vai levar esses tapas, Hyoga?" - Disse com a mão pousada nas nádegas do loirinho sentindo um pouco do calor do início da surra sair de sua pele.  
"E-eu..." - Hyoga não conseguia falar, apenas chorava e  
soluçava.  
"Pois bem, **EU **digo * PAFT * **para aprender ***  
PAFT * **que nunca mais**  
* PAFT * **deve interferir na minha vida**  
* PAFT * **privada!** * * PAFT * * PAFT * **Eu não sou promíscuo**  
* PAFT * **não tenho vários parceiros**  
* PAFT * **tenho apenas UM**  
* PAFT * **e você deve me respeitar**  
* PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT* * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT **PAFT * * PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT * * PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT **** **PAFT ** PAFT ** PAFT *

Foi quando Camus parou um pouco.

"Você vai interferir na minha vida amorosa novamente?"

"NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Po-por... Po-favor... Me perdoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Agora vamos falar sobre os seus modos na casa do Shaka, o toque de recolher e sair sem minha autorização" Disse Camus pegando a escova de cabelos de madeira que estava ao lado, não planejara usá-la, seria só a mão e o cinto, mas sua mão estava doendo e a escova estava lá...

"**Problemas nós discutimos em CASA!**"  
* PEFT *  
"**NADA de fazer ceninha na casa dos outros**"  
* PAFT *  
"**Nunca mais pense em me fazer passar VEXAME  
na rua**" * PAFT *  
"**Entendeu**?"  
* PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT * * PAFT *

"Páááááára Mestre... Pára, por favor..." Hyoga implorava entre soluços.

**Você não pode sair depois das onze horas da noite de casa sem minha autorização!**  
* PEFT * * PEFT* * PEFT * * PEFT * * PEFT * * PEFT *  
**Você não pode beber, não tem idade para isso**  
* PEFT * * PEFT * * PEFT * * PEFT * * PEFT ** PEFT * !

Camus parou por um momento, o traseiro de Hyoga estava vermelho como uma maçã, mas não teria compaixão naquele momento. Hyoga ainda lutava para sair do lugar e isso estava cansando Camus.

Ele pegou Hyoga pelo tronco e o sentou na cama, obviamente fazendo com que o loiro soltasse um gemido.

Camus se levantou desabotoando o cinto na frente de Hyoga, um cinto grosso e marrom. Hyoga começou a chorar e implorar na hora que percebeu o que iria acontecer.

"Hyoga, você me decepcionou não apenas por pegar o MEU carro, mas pelo que você fez com ele, o destruíndo. Você tem ideia de quanto vai me custar a franquia do seguro? Mas... O que me destruíu por dentro não foi isso, **foi não saber se VOCÊ ESTAVA BEM e saber que VOCÊ BATEU NUM CARRO DE FAMÍLIA, não se certificou que estavam todos bem e SE METEU NUMA BRIGA COM O CONDUTOR**"

"Me perdoa, me perdoa, eu não estava pensando..."

"Você tem ideia do que eu senti? **Você tem ideia do que eu senti ao ver que um filho MEU causou tantos dados, um filho que eu crio para PROTEGER A HUMANIDADE? Que luta pela deusa da justiça**?"

Hyoga chorava tanto ao ouvir aquelas coisas... Na realidade, aquelas palavras doíam mais do que qualquer surra, aquele sermão imbuído de emoção e palavras doloridas o matavam porque sabia que Camus não  
costumava falar daquele jeito.

"Me pe-per-doa Mestre, eu nunca mais vou machucar ninguém... E-eu.. E- eu nu-nuuuuunca mais vou te de-de-cep-cioooo-nar"

Camus olhou Hyoga arrependido e começaria a segunda parte do castigo.

"Mãos na escrivaninha, Hyoga" - Disse Camus  
"Nãããããããooooo, po-porfavooor"  
"**Se eu te buscar, serão mais vinte**"

Hyoga, então, praticamente se arrastou chorando até a escrivaninha enquanto levantava sua cueca e debruçou na escrivaninha com as mãos. Camus abaixou a cueca recém colocada por Hyoga e aproveitou para avaliar o estrago e quanto ainda era possível fazer sem machucá-lo demasiadamente.

Nunca *SLAPT * mais * SLAPT * me ofenda * SLAPT * na sua vida * SLAPT* Nunca * SLAPT * mais * SLAPT * me xingue * SLAPT * * SLAPT * * SLAPT * Nunca * SLAPT * mais * SLAPT * me diga que não mando em você * SLAPT *

Nunca mais machuque um inocente * SLAPT * *SLAPT * * SLAPT * * SLAPT * * SLAPT *Nunca mais * SLAPT * faça algo * SLAPT * para a qual você * SLAPT * não está * SLAPT * habilitado! * SLAPT * * SLAPT * * SLAPT * Nunca mais BATA em um civil * SLAPT * * SLAPT * * SLAPT * * SLAPT * **ISSO É COVARDIA *** SLAPT * * SLAPT * * SLAPT * **E EU NÃO CRIO COVARDES** * SLAPT ** SLAPT ** SLAPT ** SLAPT ** SLAPT ** SLAPT ** SLAPT ** SLAPT ** SLAPT *

Dessa vez Camus caprichou, para ele foi um dos maiores absurdos das atitudes de Hyoga. Bancar o adolescente, OK, mas bater em alguém sem conhecimento mínimo de luta era o fim para o cavaleiro de gelo.

"VOCÊ ENTENDEU, HYOGA?!"  
"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii m Mestre me perdoa, me perdoa, eu não pensei, eu não medi, eu estava..."

"Você não feriu só a mim e a essa homem e sua família, Hyoga. Você  
feriu Milo, feriu com suas atitudes e palavras enquanto ele ficou quieto aguentando cada resposta malcriada, cada olhar cheio de ódio, cada agressão... Eu nunca admiti que ninguém te machucasse e eu nunca vou admitir que você magoe o Milo".

Hyoga ficou quieto e cerrou os dentes. Nessa hora Camus ouviu a porta abrir e entrar um Milo em desespero.

" Estou ouvindo o que está acontecendo aqui desde as escadarias, Camus, você vai matar esse menino, por Zeus!"  
"Falei para você não interferir Milo! Nos deixe a sós"

Milo saiu, de cabeça baixa, nos anos de relacionamento aprendeu uma regra: **quando Camus falava sério, ele falava sério.**

"Você vai apanhar para aprender a respeitar o Milo. Aliás, em pouco tempo ele virá morar conosco"  
"O QUE?"  
"Nós vamos nos casar, Hyoga. Se tiver algo contra já diga agora, podemos aproveitar para resolver com o nosso amiguinho aqui"

Disse Camus mostrando o cinto na cara de Hyoga. O loiro não seria maluco de discordar naquela hora, ele só queria parar de apanhar, ele não aguentava mais, o traseiro dele estava em brasa. Quando começou ele pensou que seria apenas a vergonha de apanhar, porque era um  
cavaleiro de bronze, jamais uma surra na bunda seria algo a se  
preocupar – mas percebeu que estava errado, Camus tornou daquilo  
uma lição para a vida. Mas ouvir que Milo se casaria com Camus era  
demais para ele.

"O Senhor não pode me obrigar a ficar feliz com isso"  
"**Mas posso obrigá-lo a respeitá-lo**!"*  
SLAPT * * SLAPT * * SLAPT * "**Quem manda aqui sou EU, seu moleque mimado!**"* SLAPT * * SLAPT * * SLAPT * **E essa é minha casa**  
* SLAPT * * SLAPT * * SLAPT *

**Você *** SLAPT * **nunca *** SLAPT * **mais** * SLAPT * **vai** * SLAPT * **destratar *** SLAPT * **ou** **responder** * SLAPT * **ou ser malcriado**  
* SLAPT * **comigo ou com o Milo. Você entendeu?  
**  
"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim"

Camus sentou Hyoga novamente na cama, dessa vez arrancando um grito de dor. O cinto continuava dobrado em sua mão e enquanto falava gesticulava com ele o apontando diversas vezes para Hyoga.

"Se qualquer uma dessas coisas se repetir, você está perdido, mocinho – eu vou fazer essa surra parecer brincadeira de criança..."

Hyoga olhou para baixo, estava arrependido e envergonhado. Pensou que aquela relação não o atingia tanto, alias, pensou que Camus dava a mesma atenção para ele do que antes. Na verdade, Hyoga finalmente entendera o quanto foi infantil.

"Temos novas regras aqui... Número UM: RESPEITO A MIM E AO MILO! Número DOIS: TOQUE DE RECOLHER AS DEZ, MAIS CEDO, até você mostrar maturidade. Número TRÊS: VOCÊ VAI TRABALHAR QUATRO HORAS POR DIA NO ESCRITÓRIO PARA PAGAR TUDO QUE  
GASTEI PARA CONSERTAR O MEU CARRO E O CARRO DAQUELE SENHOR – e isso não quer dizer que vai treinar menos, a partir de amanhã acorda mais cedo. Número CINCO: NÃO SE PREJUDICAR E NÃO PREJUDICAR OS OUTROS".

Hyoga chorava ainda, mas não contestou nada. Odiou o trabalho burocrático junto a Camus e percebeu que quase não teria horas livres.

"Ademais, você está de castigo. Sem TV, video-game, aparelho de som e celular. Vou tirar tudo do seu quarto. Você não pode sair sem mim ou o Milo, não pode fazer nada sem nossa supervisão! E, se eu pegar você tentando matar o castigo, eu bato em você de novo e te deixo preso aqui até você ter idade pra ser avô!"

Hyoga respirou fundo, bancar o rebelde não valeu a pena mesmo. Se odiava por dentro.

"Pensei em outras coisas também, sobre sua sociabilidade. Milo acha que devemos investir nisso para você não virar um 'bicho do mato', honestamente não conheço essa expressão, mas concordo com ele. Assim que você sair do castigo, o que não será tão cedo, você poderá cursar a escola como seus amigos, eu vou matriculá-lo..."

Camus viu um sorriso no rosto de Hyoga e aquilo foi tão reconfortante, era tão duro para ele se sentir como um carrasco.

"**SE**... Veja bem... Se se comportar e respeitar a mim e ao Milo"

Hyoga agarrou Camus que estava perto, fazendo com que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Camus abraçou o discípulo com muita força, o ninando como um bebê, Hyoga chorou, chorou todo o choro que tinha dentro de si e Camus se sentiu tão pai naquele momento.

"Hyoga, me dói tanto encostar um dedo em você... Me dói tanto... Eu sofro mais do que você pode imaginar"

"Me perdoa Mestre Camus, me perdoa, eu jamais quis decepcioná-lo, eu nunca mais vou fazer algo parecido de novo"

"Você errou e eu o puni, você está perdoado, nada é capaz de fazer com que eu te abandone ou desista de você"

"Eu te amo pai"

"E eu te amo filho"

Camus falando que ama Hyoga? Aquilo era inédito, óbvio que Hyoga sabia que era amado, mas nunca havia escutado aquilo. Mas o momento logo foi quebrado por Milo abrindo a porta na pose mais hollywoodiana possível e se jogando nos dois.

"EU AMO VOCÊS TAMBÉM"

Hyoga passou a mão na cara e segurou um riso, Camus revirou os olhos e baixou a cabeça e os dois foram abraçados pela drama queen que  
conseguiu tranformar aquele momento inédito numa cena cômica.

"Vamos todos comer!"  
"Não Milo"- Disse Camus secamente - "Hyoga não sairá daqui hoje, tem muito o que pensar" - a rigidez havia voltado.

Camus deu meia volta, fechou a porta de Hyoga que soluçava do choro, pegou uma cerveja e se sentou no sofá. Milo mal piscava pela cena que  
havia presenciado.

Camus estava absorto em pensamentos e Milo ficou o admirando por alguns momentos...

_continua..._


End file.
